Void Memories
by I love to watch you cry
Summary: He can't remember. It hurts to remember. They try to help but it's not working. Void of the memories of his past. Words not able to leave his lips. Until a strange occurrence.


Darkness. Thats all he could remember. He felt as if he was drowning in a never ending pit of black. He felt-

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. A woman walked in with a tray on it was a glass of water, a yogurt cup, and a biscuit.

"Good morning Dipper." She smiled at him. Dipped just looked at her with an empty look. When he realized she was waiting for an answer he nodded at her. She put the tray on the small table next to him and smiled. "I brought you some food." Dipper cringed slightly at the sight of the food. His stomach started feeling bad and a flood of nausea washed over him. "Please eat something Dipper." She sighed, "you haven't eaten since you got here four days ago. Do you feel nauseous? Or is the food not good?" Dipper put a hand in his stomach as if to tell her it was the first one. She nodded as if she understood.

Yelling was heard in the hall as foot steps ran past. Another nurse came in and looked over at the first lady.

"Carla, the kid in room 413." The first girl, Carla,'s eyes widened. She was about to run out the room till she looked back over to Dipper.

"At lest try to drink the water please." She said then ran out. Dipper looked over at the food. His stomach felt as though it was turning over when he saw it. But he picked up the glass anyways. He took a sip but then slammed the glass back down as he reached for the trash can. He threw up what little was in his stomach making his throat burn. Why did this happen to him? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

Dipper wasn't _really_ asleep but he wished he was when his door opened. When it opened Carla walked in with three other people.

"Dipper? Are you awake?" Carla asked. Dipper sat up to look at her. He looked over at the other three. One was an older man in an odd outfit. The other two looked like older teens. A large boy and a red headed girl. They smiled at him but Dipper could tell that the smiles were forced and filled with sadness. _They know._ He thought to him self.

"Well I'll leave you all. If you need me just buzz." Carla said and walked out. Silence. It lingered for a good five minutes before the older man spoke up.

"Hey kid... Do you um... Do you remember me?" He asked Dipper not daring to look the small boy in the eyes. Dipper shook his head. The older man frowned. "Well I'm your Great Uncle Stanford. Though you and your sister use to call me Gruncle Stan." He laughed, but the laughter was dry and had no humor in it what so ever. Dipper just nodded at him. The large man-teen-person- whatever spoke up next.

"Sup dude. My name's Soos. You and your sister and I use to do some fun stuff together. Like boating and stuff." _Why do they all say that?_ Dipper thought. Then the girl spoke.

"My names Wendy. You and your sister," _no stop_ "and me use to cause trouble for your uncle at his work." Stan scoffed in slight annoyance but still smiled at the pleasant memories. "You and your sister," _stop it!_ "Would run around with me and my friends all the time." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Even when Robby was being a jerk you and your sister," _why do you keep bringing it up?!_ "Would still be pretty cool dudes. Don't you- don't you remember any of it? Of me? Soos? Stan? Your sis-" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I_ _didn't mean to get her killed!_ _Just stop mentioning her!_ Dipper wanted to scream, he wanted to yell but no sound formed. Instead he just shook his head. When Wendy saw the vacant hollow look in his eyes her tears over flowed. "I-I'm sorry I can't!" She cried and ran out the room. Dippers heart broke.

"Wait! Wendy!" Soos yelled as he ran out after her. Stan just groaned.

"Well, it's up to you kid but next week is the funeral. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Stan shrugged, "also in a few weeks their gonna let you out of here. Since I'm your guardian now your gonna stay in the room you stayed in during summer. I'm getting some of your stuff moved from your old house but I was thinking you and me could go up there to get the rest. Maybe jog some memories? Say by to the house as well." Dipper just shrugged, Stan sighed. He put a book bag on the end of the bed. Stan took out a sweater. "Your sister, Mabel made this for you last year for your birthday." Dipper picked it up and looked at it. It was blue and had "Mystery Twin #1 Dip-n-Dork" in badly stitched letters. It also had glitter all over it but some how it was still incredibly soft. Stan then took out a hat. It had a blue pine tree on the front. "You always wore this so I thought I'd bring it to you." Stan then reached over and put it on Dippers head. Dipper felt more at ease with the hat on. Like as if he felt more naked with out it on. He slowly put a hand on it to feel it. It was warm. He wanted to smile. He wanted to thank the man in front of him. But he couldn't. Or maybe he just wouldn't? Either way he didn't. He just kept a hand on his hat and his eyes on the sweater. "Look kid don't try to force yourself to remember anything. Just let it come to you ok?" Stan patted his shoulder and left.

Tears started to prick at Dipper's eyes. Then they streamed down his cheeks as he grasped the sweater and hugged it tightly. His mind raced with confused, self-hatred, sadness, morning, and so many more emotions that he couldn't place nor gain control of. And it hurt. It hurt like hell was burning in his head.

Ok so if any of you can figure out why I chose the name Carla for the nurse I will love you for ever! And yes it is a Gravity Falls joke! Ok BYE (ps this WILL be BillDip)


End file.
